greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost in the Machine
Ghost in the Machine Archetype Skill Points per level: 8 + Int Modifier Hit Dice Per Level: 1d6 Attack Bonus: Slow Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Fast Training: Machinemeld Prerequisite: None Benefit: The Ghost in the Machine is experienced at using his mind to control a machine. When using his mind to control a machine, as a full round action, he may enter a Machine Trance, where he is no longer able to move his own body, but may control the target machine with greater accuracy, and with less danger to himself. While in trance, the Ghost in the Machine is considered to have any feat proficiency's needed to control the vehicle, the bonus to pilot or drive given by the jack increases from +6 to +12, and the Ghost gains a +3 to will saves to avoid taking damage from feedback when the machine's systems take damage. He may enter this trance once per day per 4 character levels, and may maintain it indefinitely, though for too long, his body may begin suffering. Real Body Prerequisite: Machinemeld Benefit: The Ghost in the Machine is more used to using machine bodies than his own. When in Trance, and using the machines attacks, he may replace his BaB with his character level. Perfect Self Prerequisite: Real Body Benefit: More at home in a machine body than in your own, you add your mental strengths to to your machines physical. While in Trance, he may add his Int bonus to Str bonus, his Wis bonus to Dex bonus, and Cha bonus times machines hit dice in temporary hit points. All three have a minimum of 1 to be added. So a Rigger with 18 in INT, 16 WIS, and 14 CHA, would gain a +4 on melee attacks and feats of str, str based skills, +3 on ranged attacks, AC, Initiative and dex skills, and on a 10 hit dice machine, gain 20 temporary hit points on the machine when he enters trance. Self Defense Prerequisite: Machinemeld, lvl 5 Benefit: When in a Trance, as an immediate action, the Ghost in the Machine may spend an action point to grant the machine he is controlling Evasion and Mettle until the end of his next turn. Untouchable Prerequisite: Self Defense, lvl 15 Benefit: When using Real body, the machine gains improved evasion and improved mettle instead. Deep Connections Prerequisite: Machinemeld Benefit: While in trance, if multiple machines are available to be controlled, the Ghost in the Machine may switch which machine he is controlling as a swift action once per round. Better Than Life Prerequisite: Deep Connections Benefit: While in Trance, should something disrupt the connection between the Ghost in the Machine and the machine (loss of signal, being unplugged, death of the main body) the Ghost may choose to return safely to his body, or may remain in control of the machine, shedding his flesh, effectively losing the ability to return to his body until someone restores the connection. While like this, he is treated like an artificial intelligence, and may be transferred by transferring the machines core. Stop Prerequisite: Machinemeld Benefit: The Ghost in the Machine while in Trance has increased mobility and the ability to start and stop on a dime. The machine he is piloting is 25% faster (minimum one square faster in combat) and increases it's mobility by one catagory. If the machine was already at perfect mobility, instead increase it's speed by 50% (minimum one square faster in combat) Can't Touch This Prerequisite: Stop Benefit: While in a trance, the Ghost in the Machine may spend a hero point as an immediate action after an attack roll has been made against the machine they are on and the result of the roll known, and make a drive or pilot check. and replace their machines AC with the result of this check against that attack. Hammer Time Prerequisite: Can't Touch This Benefit: When in a trance, the Ghost in the Machine may spend five hero points as a full round action, and with every weapon he can control, make one attack against every target within it's reach or first range increment, if the number of shots needed is greater than the ammunition available, the attacks are made, but the weapon suffers damage and needs to be repaired before being reloaded. Category:Archetype